


He just wanted to try...

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IM, M/M, a fucking kissing booth, done, i think this is really cute, some oihina if you squint, this was, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: Tsutomu just wanted to try, to try Hinata Shouyou's lips, even if it was just once...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tsutomu sees something he wish he didnt...

He didnt like it. Yeah Shouyou had invited Tsutomu.. (read _Tsutomu not the entire Shiratorizawa volleyball team_ ) to Karasuno's festival. Yes they were all busy.

There was a short line in front of almost every boy. Kei had a few brave looking girls, Yamaguchi had a handful of girls and boys. Suga had a nice amount of boys and girls in his line. Tobio had, surprisingly, 2 people, their captain had a handful. Their libero had quite a few, that bald spiker had none, the poor guy. Their ace had a few, shyness evident on his cheeks....

But Shouyou....Shouyou had a _line_. A line of boys, and some cute, shy looking girls waiting.

He unconsciously clenched and un clenched his hands, missing looks from his team mates, almost glaring at the shy kiss Shouyou had given a cute boy on his cheeks. Shouyou's kisses ranged from price, which decided where they would get their kiss. Shouyou pressed his lips against the boy infront of him as he leaned out of the booth, auburn eyes watching, not shut.

\--------

Tsutomu thought Shouyou was adorable, the best thing that could have happened to him, causing him to get distracted quite a bit during a practice match. Shouyou was cute, wild orange hair with darker orange eyes. Eyes that were so expressive that when he was focused you could see everything near the end of the match-

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he saw it. The bright red on Shouyou's cheeks followed by the admiration with slight shock and he frowned, eyes moving to whoever was infront- _No, no no no_. Tsutomu would **never** let Oikawa Tooru kiss Shouyou. But seeing the amount of yen gently placed on the table...he knew it would be getting a kiss from Shouyou's own lips. He had never related to Karasuno's scary good setter so much but that moment, the anger in dark blue eyes and the scary expression probably mirrored on his own face as he watched the third year lean in, his hand tilting the middle blockers chin up. He made a sound at the back of his throat as they kissed. He noticed the amount of money was enough to get almost 5 minutes with Shouyou, and Tooru ran with the chance,deepening the kiss as much as he could before he was getting forcefully tugged off bye Tobio. His blood boiled at the teasing grin, then the wink, _oh the wink_ that Tooru gave Shouyou, which set his face on fire, his fingers touching his lips.

He hadnt noticed the money placed in his hand, nor the fact that he was guided, by his teammates to stand in the line, the slowly shortening line. He only noticed by the time he was the next person. Blinking a few times he looked down at his hand, finding the cash...and the surprised, mildly amused look on Shouyou. Smacking it down his hand reached out, gripping the front of his shirt and tugging him almost out of the booth and slamming their lips together, a startled yelp passing Shouyou's. He bit his bottom lip gently as Shouyou;s hands rested against his cheeks, pressing back into the kiss with as much fire as Tsutomu had.

Did he have a crush on the middle blocker? Apparently his teammates thought he did.

If looks could kill, everyone would be dead who kissed Shouyou, who Shouyou kissed. He grinned softly as he pulled back, noticing the blush that had settled down had fired back up, followed by the knowing looks of Karasuno, and his own teammates who had shown up randomly.

\--------

Releasing the hold he had on Shouyou's shirt he felt warm hands leave his face also. His own blush had spread on his cheeks, eyes almost glittering before he snapped out of it. "Sh-Shouyou! I-I'm so sorry i didnt know they put me in line, i was just so _~~jealous~~_ annoyed that...that Aoba Johsai's setter had kissed you like that..." He frowned softly.

Tsutomu bit his lip at the soft giggling he heard coming from Karasuno's jumping bean, eyes a lit with something Tsutomu could only identify as...knowledge.

Shouyou licked his lips, as if he was tasting...going through the kiss again, replaying it before jumping a few times up and down as he moved out from behind the booth, tugging the wing spiker back behind the wood. Shouyou placed a sign that said 'closed' infront of his spot before he tugged the other away, a few words to a shocked Tobio and they were gone, Shouyou babbling on about something and Tsutomu babbling back about something else.

Shouyou turned around abruptly, causing the taller to bump into him. He raised on his toes and Tsutomu felt their lips touch again softly.

"You need more practice with kissing, I'll give you more practice for free!"

Tsutomu was mildly offended at the ginger's comment, soft laughter leaving his lips as he pulled him back into the kiss, lips melding with arms wrapping around his neck, followed by tongues and clashing of teeth when it started getting too heated. He pressed his face against his neck.

_"Should i mark you so they stop coming to you?"_

Tsutomu didnt know it came out from his lips untill he felt the ginger now. "W-Wait Shouyou...i-" He blinked a few times. _I didnt mean it..._ "W-We aren't dating i cant mark you..."

**_"We can be..."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> *prayer emoji*  
> i never have Beta's except Mooks on the santa fic!


End file.
